


Day 5: End

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Angstober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angstober, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, enjoyeeeeee, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: For the Angstober prompt, "maybe it's too late."
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948390
Kudos: 2





	Day 5: End

“Sammy…” Dean whispers. “Please, please don’t go. I need you here, man. You know I can’t — I can’t do shit without you.”

Sam doesn’t look at him, can’t look at him. His head is bowed in shame and disappointment; he examines the floor beneath his feet. “Yeah, well. Maybe you should have thought about that. Could’ve saved us both a lot of time and tears.”

“Sam—” Dean starts again, but Sam cuts him off.

“Have you considered I don’t want to hear from you anymore?” he snaps. “Forget it. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe it’s too late.”


End file.
